Getting Wise
by PrintDust
Summary: The elder Mrs Grissom has a Skype conversation with her son about love. Barely there spoilers for 'The Two Mrs Grissoms'.


It was the screen coming to life on Sara's phone that caught her mother-in-laws attention. The owner of the phone had crashed out on the couch immediately after arriving home from work and was so exhausted that the buzzing of her phone was no match for the depth of her unconsciousness.

Turning over on the couch so that her back was to the room she mumbled sleepily about only need a few more minutes. Wrapping an arm around her middle she snuggled further into her pillow and fell back to sleep. Sara had been unable to get a full night rest for almost a week. Between her house guests and her mother-in-law staking claim to her bed, forcing her to take the couch, and her overwhelming case load at the lab, she was thoroughly exhausted.

The elder Mrs Grissom checked to make sure that her daughter-in-law was still asleep before picking up the phone and opening the text message history. She was pleased to find that the most recent, and the one that had captured her attention, had come from her son. Smiling she hit reply and keyed in a message, 'Gilbert, meet me on Skype. I'm signing in now.'

True to her word, Betty Grissom had already seated herself at the desktop computer in the dining room before she hit 'send'.

The phone lit up again from the table beside her. 'Mom, where's Sara. Why do you have her phone? I can't come on Skype right now, I'm grading.'

'You can find a minute to talk to your mother. I'm video calling you now.'

Almost 6000 miles away, in his tiny office at the Sorbonne University Grissom groaned in frustration. He had just wanted to check in with his wife after a concerned email that he had received from his old and very good friend Al Robbins. Apparently his wife had nearly done a lip stand on the edge of an autopsy table in the morgue earlier that day causing quite a ruckus.

Relenting he glanced at his reflection in his computer monitor to check his shirt and jacket. Doing up the top button on his shirt he powered up the screen and signed into his Skype account. Immediately he was informed that he had an incoming call from his dearest mother. Accepting the call he ran his fingers over his beard, wishing he had spent the time trimming it that morning.

_Hi_, he signed when his mom appeared on the screen. _I only have a few minutes. I need to finish this tonight. _He explained, holding up a stack of papers that he had been in the process of writing on.

_You look so smart in that shirt. Just like your father. But why haven't you shaved? Are you depressed? _His mother asked as concern etched across her features.

_No, I just didn't shave, _He signed. _Have you received any information about the school yet? When will you be allowed back on campus?_

Betty Grissom shook head. _I am so grateful for you letting me stay here. Especially with that awful mess at the school. It's just terrible; the police are all over everything. Questioning everyone, looking through everything. They have already been by to question me twice!_

_Someone did die,_ Gil signed, somewhat grateful that Sara had been removed from the case.

_And Nicole, it's awful. They put tape across her front door you know. She isn't even allowed into her room. No one is allowed to stay at the school, _His mother carried on.

Grissom sighed and braced himself for what he knew would be coming next. Now she would begin to complain about how he should never have let Nicole get away. How she would have made such a fine addition to their family. How, if he had married her years ago they would have had a household of children by now, hopefully Deaf.

_I didn't know what to do, I felt so bad for her. All I could do was offer to let her stay here with me. _

_You did what?_ Grissom jumped back into the conversation, suddenly very interested in what his mother had to say for herself. _You asked Nicole, my ex girlfriend, _he emphasized, _to move in with you… into my wife's house. What were you thinking?_

Sitting up straighter in his chair he leaned in closer to the screen and looked around the condo as if he would be able to see the damage being done.

_You know, she is just so wonderful and bright. And so proper, always dressed nicely not to mention that she can sign. It's so easy with Nicole, and you and she got along so well. Really, I still don't understand why you couldn't have given it more time. Relationships take work and commitment. I was with your father for 12 years, and imagine how hard that was. We didn't even share a language! Not at first. But then, in time, he learned to sign and I have loved him ever since. I wish you could find that kind of love. _Betty Grissom told him, reaching out to touch his cheek in the image on the monitor.

_I have found it. I love Sara more than anything, _Gil signed. _From the first day I saw her I knew that I wanted to marry her. _

_You had already promised to marry Nicole,_ His mother reminded him.

Biting his lip in frustration he thought for a moment before picking up his hands again. _That's true. You're right. But, I did that for you mom. I knew how much you wanted me to find a nice Deaf woman to be with. I wanted to make you happy. _

_What changed? _Betty asked her son, showing off the most direct personality he had ever known in his life.

Looking directly into the camera he knew that answer would come easily. _I figured out that what would make you happy would be seeing me find joy in my life. Finding true love. Sara could offer me that, Nicole couldn't. Please be kind to Sara, she is so special mom, and maybe communicating isn't as easy between the two of you as it is with Nicole. But she is really trying, please be patient. _

Eyes that matched his own in their blue intensity hardened then misted over. _When did you get so wise? _

_When I fell in love. _I smile twitched at the corner of his mouth.

_For the second time… right? _His mother asked.

Grissom sighed and rubbed his eyes, wondering if she would ever get it.

_I meant your first time was with me, _the elder Mrs. Grissom clarified.

He chuckled softly and felt himself relax. _You're right. Okay, I need to go get some work done. I love you, tell Sara the same. And tell Nicole I said hi, when you offer to help her find somewhere else to stay. _

Betty nodded her head in reluctant acceptance.

_And mom,_ Gil waved his hand to get her attention _Take care of Sara. Make sure she eats and gets rest. You'll be getting those grandchildren sooner than you expect. _Pressing the red 'x' in the top corner of the window Grissom leaned back in his chair for a moment. After taking a deep breath he leaned back over his desk and picked up his pen to finish filling out the stack of papers that would tie up all of the lose ends before he could go home.

60000 miles away his mother sat staring at the empty Skype box in shock.


End file.
